1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that captures an image of a subject, an imaging system including the imaging apparatus, an imaging method performed by the imaging apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, for imaging apparatuses, such as digital cameras and digital video cameras, a technique of displaying, on a display unit, a live view image corresponding to image data generated by imaging and of sequentially transmitting the image data to an external communication device, such as a mobile phone, by using a communication technique, has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-250079).
The technique is a technique of remotely operating an imaging apparatus by a communication device.
Specifically, according to the technique, the communication device sequentially receives the image data transmitted from the imaging apparatus and sequentially displays the live view image corresponding to the image data on the display unit. While checking the live view image displayed on the display unit of the communication device, a user of the communication device carries out a predetermined operation on the communication device at a timing at which recording of image data is desired to be executed by the imaging apparatus. By this operation, a recording request for image data is transmitted from the communication device to the imaging apparatus, and after receiving the recording request, the imaging apparatus performs imaging operations (operations for recording image data).